In recent years many innovations have been included on motor vehicles to prevent unauthorized use thereof. A majority of motor vehicles presently being produced are equipped with steering wheel locks and other theft preventive devices are available such as hidden fuel line cutoff valves and ignition circuitry deactivating devices. However, steering wheel locks may be broken and fuel line shutoff valves as well as ignition circuit deactivating structures may be bypassed with the result that many presently manufactured motor vehicles may be quite easily operated by unauthorized persons. Accordingly, a need exists for some means by which unauthorized used and theft of a motor vehicle may be seriously discouraged.
Various forms of theft preventive devices for motor vehicles and other locking devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,617,985, 3,245,239 and 3,777,518.